


More Than Friends

by shirewalker



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Aelin tried to stay just friends, but some things are impossible to fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble request:
> 
> Doraelin + “You were never just my friend.”

He closes in, his sapphire eyes locked on hers. One hand cups her face while the other tucks a rogue lock of hair behind her ear.

She leans in, breathing in his scent, eyes fluttering.

“You were never just my friend” he breathes, his lips now inches away from hers. Finally, after an agonizing wait, the gap is closed and he kisses her. He kisses her. His lips move with such intent and passion she feels weak, not just in the knees, but everywhere. One of his hands has moved down to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him, their bodies now just a hair apart.

She gasps with surprise but kisses back in kind, her hands burying themselves in his black silky hair.

The kiss goes on forever until they finally slow down to a stop, their panting irregular. Forehead to forehead they stand until a smile starts growing on his face.

“CUT!” director Westfall calls. “That was PERFECT! Dorian, Aelin, I knew you two could do this!” Chaol stands from his chair, a big proud smile on his face “That’s a wrap on this scene everyone! Tomorrow, same time, so we can continue this morning’s scenes!” He looks at the pair, still in their spots but no longer holding onto each other “You two were amazing. It felt real! I could FEEL the passion!” With that he waves goodbye to the pair and goes to his office.

“Well,” Dorian starts. But when he turns to Aelin, she’s already halfway through the set, with an unusual speed to her step. “Wait! Aelin!”

Running after the blonde, Dorian can’t help but curse himself for giving more to that scene than intended. It was supposed to be just an act, but his feelings got in the way and he couldn’t stop himself, even if he had wanted to.

“Wait, stop!” he finally reaches Aelin and grabs her arm, forcing her to stop and face him.

“What?” she demands. There’s a fire burning in her eyes, her face more flushed than usual. Dorian is surprised for a second, at this rare display of emotion.

“I… I wanted to talk to you…” his voice is hoarse, from screaming after her? Or from the kiss?

Aelin doesn’t reply, focusing her eyes everywhere but his face. “Then… talk”

“I’m sorry about that kiss, I didn’t mean to—“

“Didn’t mean to what?” she cuts in. “To make it feel real? What do you think we’re playing at Dorian?!” she curses under her breath, finally daring to look at him “I thought we’d promised not to let this grow into something more!”

“Well, turns out I can’t control how I feel about you” he says, with a sweetness to his voice that makes her heart skip a beat. He loves her so much, he doesn’t care about contracts or their parents’ feud, he just cares about her. Her. _Aelin_. His moon and stars.

“I…” her eyes shift away from his again and her blush grows stronger. How can she answer that?

Dorian reaches her chin and tenderly lifts her face until she has no other option than to look at him, a half smile on his face, shy, unsure. “You… what?”

“Dammit Dorian. You always make things harder for me…” she’s trembling now, her body closer to his than it was before.

“What is it, Aelin?” he whispers her name, in that way that always makes her lightheaded.

She’s not a sharer. Not like this. Her heart is beating so fast, she thinks she’ll collapse soon enough. _I will not be afraid. I will not be afraid_. Bitting her lip, Aelin angles her head towards Dorian. Dorian, too handsome for his own good, too _good_ for his own good. Dorian, who captured her heart through his most absurd and hilarious shenanigans during their breaks from practice.

_I will not be afraid._

And then _she_ finally kisses _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/comments/fangirling helps ideas come along <3


End file.
